Playing Nurse
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: [Eerie Queerie aka Ghost] One day, Mikuni is all hot and sweaty.. but don't think anything perverted now! The poor priest ends up sick, and Kanau acts as his nurse (whether he wants to or not). MikuniKanau Yaoi Shounen-ai BL
1. Sweaty Groaning Mikuni

Felicia: Sorry I haven't been updating my other fics.. I've been busy working on stuff for my website.. and stuff. I know I should be updating my other fics, instead of writing a new EeQuee one. But.. what can I say? Mikuni just wouldn't stop bugging me because he wanted to get his perverted grip onto poor little Kanau! Who am I to deny a man his molesting of a cute ghost boy? coughs Anyway Moving on-

-Things used in this fic-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Pairings: Mikuni/Kanau, possibly Hasunuma/Mitsuo too.. or Mitsuo/Hasunuma..

Chapter One: Sweaty Groaning Mikuni

The dark haired ghost boy, named Kanau, sighed heavily to himself as he walked through the Shinto Temple, heading towards the priest, Mikuni's room to wake him up. He heaved another sigh as he adjusted the cat ears which were atop his head, a little bit. Surprisingly, he was actually used to them now, and sometimes forgot he was wearing them… damn Mikuni for making him wear them though! And this stupid maid outfit. He was a boy, not a girl! He didn't understand why Mikuni made him dress like this. Stupid, perverted Priest.

Oh well, he'd just have to deal with it until he was able to find a way to leave this damn place. Although… he was already getting quite sick of dealing with it all.

Just as he was about to open Mikuni's door so he could wake him up, he heard it... a loud groaning sound. The poor ghost's hair stood on end. What was the priest doing now?! Maybe he had Mitsuo or Hasunuma in there.. no.. Mitsuo had gone to visit his parents and Hasunuma had gone with him since he just couldn't bear to be parted with his Mitsuo for so long (long being two days in this case...).

Another groaning sound came from within Mikuni's room, this one causing the dark haired ghost to shiver slightly. There was no way he was opening that door... just no way in hell! He did NOT want to know what was going on, on the other side of it! PERIOD!

Too bad that he didn't have any choice on that matter. The door abruptly swung open, revealing Mikuni, his robes all out of place and showing off his body quite nicely, with said body being covered in a light sheen of sweat. The priest was breathing kind of hard and his eyes were half lidded as they looked down at the ghost before him.

Kanau on the other hand, stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape. Oh my God! What was Mikuni doing in there?! The ghost felt like he was about to faint from shock, but did not get the chance to as Mikuni slumped against the door, eyes falling closed as another groan was heard coming from him.

It started to dawn on the dark haired ghost boy then.. that groan.. was a painful one.. Mikuni was sweating... he looked miserable…. He must have had a fever! Shit! That meant he was sick!

Despite how much Kanau might have wanted to leave the temple and never return, he could not help but be worried about Mikuni now. He rushed over to him, reaching his arms out to try to help Mikuni stand up.

"What's wrong?" The ghost asked. Suddenly, Kanau could feel his hair stand on end as he felt the priests arms wrap around him as he slumped over him.

"Kanau.." Mikuni turned his head so he could look up at the boy, but the priest's eyes fell closed after that, seeming to of fallen asleep now.

.. Oh this was just greeaaat...

Mikuni was quite a bit larger than the poor ghost boy, which made this a very difficult situation.

'I guess I could just leave him here...' Kanau thought to himself... but, he could not really do that.... After all, who knew what Mikuni would do as revenge!

So, the dark haired ghost set out on the task of maneuvering Mikuni over to the bed.... Of course this proved to not be an easy task whatsoever. He almost ended up falling over and ending up with the priest on top of him quite a few times.

Eventually, Kanau managed to get the perverted man over to his bed, laying him down on it. As he was pulling the covers over him though, he let out a surprised yelping sound as he felt the priests arms go around him once more.

Twitching and blushing a bit, Kanau pried the man's arms off of him. Stupid Mikuni.. oh well, at least with him like this the ghost boy wouldn't have to do much work around the temple.

Once he was freed from the grasp of the perverted priest, Kanau turned and began to leave the room.

"Wait... Kanau..."

'.... Shit! So close!' The ghost turned around. "What is it..?"

Mentally smirking, Mikuni replied with a somewhat weak sounding voice, "There's something I've been saving for you... Kanau.... Look in the box in my closet."

Mikuni's closet? That... had to be something to fear greatly, Kanau decided. Who knew what perverted horrors could be lying within it!

Kanau, unfortunately, would soon find out. ".. Okay..." The ghost replied before he made his way over to the closet, opening it cautiously.

Oh my God! It was... NORMAL LOOKING! No strange sex toys or pictures of naked boys!

This actually managed to shock Kanau more than any of those things possibly could have.

Once he had shaken off his shock, Kanau quickly found the blue box, cautiously taking it out of the closet and then shutting the door. He looked at the object curiously. It might still hold unknown horrors of doom... and perversion.

"Go ahead and open it..." Mikuni told the ghost as he looked over at him. Mikuni was now lying on his side and still looking like he was sick and had a fever.

Kanau gave Mikuni a nervous nod. He than sat the box in his hands down on a nearby dresser. Finally, after looking at is cautiously for a few moments, he opened the lid and looked inside….

Felicia: Alright, there's the first chapter! I know it's short.. sorry. I just felt like leaving it there, hehe ;; Please review and let me know what you think! Feel free to guess at what is in the box too if you want. If you want to see when I'm working on different fics and stuff, you can check out my lj, there's a link to it in my profile.

Notice: The beta version of this chapter was put up when chapter two was.


	2. Inhuman Monster Mikuni

Felicia: I'm sorry this took me so long to update.. I had to deal with being depressed on and off of quite a while -.-;; I'm feeling better now and stuff though, so I decided to work on the second chapter of Playing Nurse. Hopefully this chapter will turn out okay..

-Replies to Reviews

StAr SNipEr: You actually think all of the perverted things Mikuni must own would fit into a simple closet?

DarknessFaerie07: Thanks n.n I wish something would of happened between them also --

gamegirl28: It was amusing to write also n-n

Shonen-aishinobi: Possibly I am…. n

punky-neko: Can too! -sticks out her tongue-

Chibi Rinku: Happy horny horn? -laughs- There needs to be more EeQuee/Ghost fanfics first though probably.

Spoon Ninja: -sniffles Will you please still stalk me even after I update? PLEASE!? TTTT

-Things used in this fic-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: Eep.. I forgot to do this in the last chapter nn;; I do not own Eerie Queerie aka Ghost or any of it's characters.

Chapter Two: Inhuman Monster Mikuni

All was silent in the room.. Kanau just stood there, staring down at the box for several long moments. Then, suddenly, his head fell to one side against his right shoulder.

'You… have GOT.. to be kidding me.' The ghost boy said to himself in his mind. 'That.. stupid.. perverted… bastard!' As he thought this, his head returned to it's previous upright position. His hands went down to his sides and then clenched into fists. The cat tail, which that damned perverted Priest made him wear, was somehow managing to stand on it's end.

Kanau then heard a small chuckle. Said chuckle was coming from the man lying upon the bed. "Kanau.. be a good boy now and put it on. I had that made especially for you." Mikuni's voice still sounded rather weak as he said this. So, he didn't REALLY seem like he was faking it.. but.. Kanau wasn't sure whether or not he was.

He just had to be faking it though.. right? Why else would he have THIS in a box in his closet like it was just there waiting for him or something.

Suddenly, Kanau reached inside the box and picked up that THING. The ghost then turned to the priest, holding it out to him. "You actually expect me to wear THIS!?" As the ghost demanded this, his cheeks slightly tinted a light pink. How could Mikuni expect him to wear this!? Honestly!

A pout came to the lips of the man on the bed. "Kanau.. I expected you to be flattered. I did get that just for you after all." Once this had been said, Mikuni brought a hand up to his mouth, coughing into it. The priest then added, "It suits the situation anyway.. better then that maid outfit."

Twitch... Twitch.. Twitch, twitch…. TWITCH!

"You…. You… GO TO HELL!" Kanau practically screamed this at the top of his lungs.

A sigh was let out, before the perverted man reached over to the nightstand next to his bed and picked up a paper charm from there. He then waved it over towards Kanau. "Now, now. Behave and put it on like you've been told."

'Kill.. Stab.. Murder.. Blood.. Choke.. Shoot.. Gut…. Must…. Kill… Mikuni…' Yup.. that was the type of thoughts currently running through the ghost's head.

Mikuni frowned and waved the charm at the other again. "Hurry up now."

Kanau muttered darkly as he clutched IT in his hands. He just stood there for a few moments, glaring a rather cold death glare over towards the sickly priest on the bed. "….. Fine.." He finally muttered after a few moments of silence.. and glaring, the boy ghost turned and dropped IT back into the box none too gracefully. Before said ghost turned and quickly left the room, the box was then picked up and settled on top of the ghost's arms.

Seeing the other leave the room made the priest frown a bit. "Aww.. poo." He said out loud then let out a little sigh. Honestly, he had really been hoping to have the other change in front of him.. That would have been quite a nice sight to be hold, he was quite sure of that.

The priest set the charm back onto the nightstand next to his bed, before leaning back against the mattress. 'This should be a fun day.' As he thought this, a smirk grew on Mikuni's face.

Meanwhile.. Kanau was changing into IT. He was practically hissing as he did this.

Once he was all changed into IT.. he shuddered. Mikuni.. was an inhuman monster. THIS proved it. It just.. did!

Oh, how he wished and prayed he could just make a break for it and run far away from this temple and never ever EVER look back upon this evil and perverted place. He, unfortunately, could not do that though. Mikuni would just hunt him down if he managed to get away.. he was sure of it. There was just no possible salvation for him.

Slow step, by very slow step, the young ghost made his way back to Mikuni's bedroom. He was about half way down the hall leading to it when he heard a pained sounding groan come from within the other's room.

'Damn.. he really is sick….' The ghost thought to himself. He could feel his pace speeding up a bit. Damn it all.. Could he actually be worried about that perverted bastard? What the hell was wrong with him!? He shook his head slightly as he neared the door, trying to get those thoughts of sympathy and worry out of his mind.

A wide grin appeared on Mikuni's face as the door opened and the other stepped inside. It fit Kanau perfectly… and it looked just as he had imagined it would.

(Since I know you're all just dying to know….)

There Kanau stood. All dressed in white. His normally black cat tail and ears had been replaced by cute rather fluffy looking light pink bunny ears and a just as cute and fluffy looking bunny tail. What was he dressed in? Well, hell.. that's simple. It was very short, with socks that came up to his thighs.. It was.. a… a… NURSE'S OUTFIT!

Poor Kanau.. he felt.. miserable.. just totally miserable.. and quite embarrassed. Why in the hell did it have to be so damn short? It just wasn't fair!

"Wonderful.." Mikuni stated quietly as he let out a soft breath. It was really wonderful. Seeing Kanau dressed up like a nurse with bunny ears and a bunny tail. There was even a dark blush on the other's cheeks which only seemed to be darkening as he stood there in front of the Priest.

'He's.. enjoying it..' The ghost boy thought to himself, while twitching slightly. 'That stupid perverted bastard..'

Mikuni, indeed, was definitely enjoying it.

"Kanau, be a dear and go fetch your patient some tea to drink." The man said while he suppressed a little grin as the ghost boy glared over at him.

"Fine." Kanau spat out before turning to leave.

He was stopped though, as he heard Mikuni say, "Now, now. Say 'yes sir' and curtsy to me before you leave."

Oh, he had to be fucking joking! There was no way he was going to do that for that damn perverted Priest!

Once again, the paper charm was picked up and waved towards the ghost boy. "Do it." Mikuni said simply as the waving of the charm in the direction of the ghost boy continued.

A couple twitches later, the ghost had turned himself around. "Yes, sir." He said through gritted teeth, then Kanau curtsied. He could NOT believe he was doing this.

"Good boy." After this was said, the paper charm was placed back onto the nightstand.

The ghost boy then practically fled from Mikuni's room. He wished so much that he did not have to return to that horrid place… he of course he would have to return to it though.. with tea.

Felicia: Alright. That's all n.n I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it wasn't very good n.n;;; Make sure you review please! Ah.. and before I forget.. Patty! Thanks so much for beta-ing this for me!


End file.
